


Slow it down

by jesjones



Category: Real Person Fiction, VlogSquad, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesjones/pseuds/jesjones
Summary: You and David can't be together but that doesn't stop you from having fun.
Relationships: David Dobrik/Reader, David Dobrik/You
Kudos: 5





	Slow it down

David knew. You were younger than him, you weren't out of university yet, you had your whole life in front of you, this could never work, you two could just not be together.  


You knew you drove David crazy. You knew he would do anything for you, he was at your mercy most of the time, but you weren't dating.   
But as much as you loved to drive him insane, he drove you crazy too, he literally made you swoon.  
With his work and your work and your studies, you didn't have time to date, you both knew that.   


You were smart, super smart, with excellent grades, probably too good for him, not the one you're supposed to be with.   
He's busy, booked and busy, always on the road, doing this doing that, two days in LA, other two in New York, other five in Chicago and so on.   
Your lives and programs couldn't ever be in sync so you could go on a single date.   


Every time he came by your apartment, not so far from his house, a small studio on the second floor, with white walls, decorated with thrifted or self-made painting, a big window with a city view where you had your desk with your laptop and other work stuff, lots of papers, pens, paperclips, highlighters, folders and a bunch of binders . Your bed had a stuffed bedframe and all white, and sometimes, cream sheets.   
The two nightstands, on both sides of the bed, were like drawers of supplies for pleasure and David knew what to find and where, he knew the exact places of the packs of condoms, the lube, the handcuffs, the blindfolds, even the vibrators.   


One thing David didn't like most of the time was how late he would leave your place. After any party that ended up with him leaving with you, his friends will always make fun of him because they figured out that you have some kind of power over him. And after every late night he would spend at your place he would always, always have to leave around 2:30pm cause you just wouldn't get out of bed and when Nat texts him he hurries and maybe, maybe by mistake he forgets something there.

You wanted more and more from him, you wanted him with you every night, you wanted to feel him at all times, you felt soaked anytime you saw him, so it made you want......need him.   
But every time he was at your place he felt good, really really good, he had to admit you made him feel amazing, it's like you had some talent. But every time he tried to leave, no matter the reason, you tried to make him stay, you seduced him, played with him, touched him in ways that made him want you, fucked around and made it hard to leave.  


He begged you to stop, to not rush things, to slow down, he couldn't give it all to you, even if he wanted to or a part of him wanted to, after all he couldn't as well as he couldn't fall for you. He had to admit that you were fucking with his head a bit and you got to know his weaknesses, you know just what makes him hard and you do it just right.   


Even with all that, you always get your way, you always make him stay, you always get what you want.   


David would assume that you don't know what you're doing to him but you were fully aware and god, you didn't plan on stopping, you loved it and you know he loved it too, even if he didn't tell you, you weren't gonna slow down, not anytime soon though. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, i know its short but i enjoyed writing this so hope u enjoy reading it.


End file.
